


Tout sauf "ça"

by malurette



Category: Chobits
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Other, Sex, Short One Shot, getting creative
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a une chose que Chii ne peut pas faire... mais avec un peu d'imagination, il doit aussi y en avoir des tas qu'elle peut faire sans risque ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tout sauf "ça"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tout est bien qui finit bien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080805) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Tout sauf « ça »  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** ChobitS   
> **Couple :** Motosuwa Hideki x Chii  
>  **Genre :** jeux amoureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** « Chobits, Hideki/Chii, tout sauf « ça » »  
>  sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français (LJ)  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Chii est incapable de faire l’amour sous peine de perdre sa mémoire et sa personnalité. Si au départ, Hideki voulait un ordi pour surfer sur les sites pornos, ça ne veut pas dire qu’il pourrait coucher avec son ordi juste pour le plaisir, sans se soucier du reste. Il est vraiment amoureux et veut vivre avec Chii telle qu’elle est pour toujours. Pas question de la perdre !  
Mais Hideki reste un mec avec un corps et des désirs. Vivre d’amour et d’eau fraîche, au début c’était très bien. Mais avec le temps, les nuits sans amour physique se font longues et lui pèsent. Être aux côtés de Chii et devoir se contenter de quelques contacts chastes devient une torture. Et il a placé un ban sur regarder un porno tout seul sans elle en pensant que ça serait la tromper !

Quand il s’en ouvre à Shinbo qui s’inquiétait de le voir tout déprimé et qui voulait étaler devant lui son nouveau bonheur conjugal... son ami se moque :  
« Mais il n’y a pas que ça dans la vie ! Fais preuve d’un peu d’imagination, enfin... Tu as tout oublié des pornos que tu regardais avant, ou quoi ?  
\- Euh, non.  
\- Alors tu dois savoir que le cul ne se résume pas à un seul acte et qu’il y a des tas d’autres possibilités. »

C’est vrai : Chii a toujours une bouche, des mains, une poitrine, que d’ailleurs Hideki a toujours trouvés attirants alors autant les mettre à profit, et ils peuvent regarder des pornos ensemble et inventer leurs propres caresses et brancher à Chii un programme de satisfaction qui fera passer le plaisir par la voie qu’ils voudront.

Avec délices, ils partent ensemble à la découverte de leurs corps et de toutes leurs options.


End file.
